


I Hate You, I Love You

by SideEyedKinks (PervyPenguin)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, DLDR, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/SideEyedKinks
Summary: “Peter, you know I have to go to these things. Making an appearance is part of the job.”He knows. Fuck, Peterknows. But he can’t go with Tony, especially not as his date, and that means he’ll have socialites and beautiful rich women and brilliant handsome men hanging off of him all evening. And Peterhatesit





	I Hate You, I Love You

“Peter, you know I have to go to these things. Making an appearance is part of the job.”

He knows. Fuck, Peter _knows_. But he can’t go with Tony, especially not as his date, and that means he’ll have socialites and beautiful rich women and brilliant handsome men hanging off of him all evening. And Peter _hates_ it.

“I know, Tony,” Peter says. “Just go.”

“Sweetheart…”

“I said, ‘go’!” Pete shouts and slams the door in Tony’s face. It’s probably childish, exactly the sort of thing he _shouldn’t_ do if he wants Tony to take him seriously. It’s still satisfying.

He’s tinkering in the lab, a little while later, when he hears the doors open and footsteps approach.

“Peter…” Tony starts.

Peter doesn’t even turn around and cuts him off, sneering. “Shouldn’t you still be at your party? It’s hardly been an hour since it started.”

“Pepper said a token appearance was enough this time, just needed to be seen, have some pictures taken.”

“Oh, _Pepper_ says?” Peter’s voice is caustic. “I seem to recall I said something similar, but who cares what _I_ say. Maybe you should go fuck Pepper, at least you’ll listen to her in the morning.”

Tony gasps, trembling in shock and anger. “Don’t bring Pepper into this. She-”

Peter whirls around to face him. “I’ll bring whoever the _fuck_ I want to into this. How about that model who kissed you last week? Or that Ph.D. candidate at the last tech conference? Shall I bring them into it?”

“I know you’re angry, Peter, but there’s no reason for you to get worked up like this. She only kissed me on the cheek and that guy, if you care to remember, got arrested for assaulting me like that!”

“Oh, sure! Such an easy story to sell to poor, dumb Peter, waiting at home like a dutiful housewife!”

“Peter!”

“God, sometimes I hate you.”

The room goes quiet for a long tense moment. Something in Tony snaps and he lunges towards Peter.

“Hate me?” He wraps an arm around the boy, trapping him in a hard embrace. Roughly, he palms Peter’s dick to full hardness. “Doesn’t feel much like hate to me, Petey.”

“Fuck.” Peter’s eyes close involuntarily. “That’s not fair!”

“ _Fuck_ fair. It’s not _fair_ that I can’t take the person I love to parties and dinners and fundraisers. It’s not _fair_ that the person I love doubts me, when I’ve given them no reason to.”

Peter is overwhelmed with a sense of shame. He knows Tony hates these parties as much as he does. And he’s never _honestly_ doubted Tony’s love or fidelity; that was a cheap shot. But he can’t make himself apologize, not yet. He smashes his mouth against Tony’s to shut him up.

The kiss is harsh, more teeth and biting than any semblance of affection. Peter rips open Tony’s shirt and feels Tony tugging off his trousers. They’re practically snarling at each other. Tony leaves a trail of bites down Peter’s neck before tugging off his t-shirt. He pushes Peter’s pants and underwear down to his knees. There’s always lube nearby, hidden in some drawer or compartment. Peter can hear as Tony pops the cap and slicks up his cock. He hooks his arms under Peter’s legs and sits him on the edge of the desk.

There’s a bit of a burn when Tony thrusts into him, but it’s mostly the delicious feeling of fullness that Peter always gets when Tony fucks him. Peter’s mind is going blank, little huffs of pleasure escaping his mouth. His legs are wrapped around Tony’s waist. 

Tony is sweating, his teeth clenched. He grunts out, “Do you still hate me? Do you, Peter?”

Peter’s too caught up in stroking his own cock to answer. “T-tony, I…”

“You getting close? Gonna come even though you _hate_ me? Do it. Come all over yourself.”

Peter wails as his orgasm crashes over him. “Tony!”

Tony’s not far behind, his last few thrusts just this side of too much for Peter’s oversensitive hole. His hips stutter and he buries his groan in Peter’s neck.

They stay entwined for a few minutes, not talking, just catching their breath.

Finally, Peter breaks the silence. “I don’t hate you. I don’t, Tony, I swear. I love you, I was just so _angry_ -”

“Shh, I know, baby. I know.” He presses a kiss against Peter’s temple. “I love you too.”

Peter nods and sniffles a little. “Maybe we could talk more? Figure out how to handle all these events, since I can’t go?”

“Yeah. We’ll work it out, Peter. And it’s not forever. We’ll make it. Just… try to remember I hate this as much as you, ok?”

Peter gives a sheepish nod. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from honeystarker on Tumblr:
> 
> "can we get peter and tony hate sex please like maybe after an argument or something??"
> 
> It's more angry sex than hate sex, but I hope it satisfies!
> 
> Come flail with me about Tony, Peter, and Starker on [Tumblr!](https://sideeyedkinks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
